There is a recognized need to convert undrinkable water to potable water and to have the ability to cleanse liquids in general. Many inventions have been created to attend to this need. A list of such inventions includes the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,505 (Borgten) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,748 (Cellini) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,223 (Leary) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,718 (Lasater) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,243 (Miller) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,524 (Hoiss) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,460 (Hurt) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,672 (Smith) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,022 (Pitcher) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,664 (Younger) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,070 (Egosi) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,328 (Michels) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,652 (Williamson) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,235 (Cox) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,147 (Rannenberg) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,748 (Pottharst, Jr.) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,875 (Sturtevant) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,307 (Hagen) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,009 (McCabe) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,776 (Atwell) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,030 (Anderson) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,305 (Williamson) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,057 (Day) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,986 (Hubbard) PA1 The S-200 Vapor Compression Water Processor.TM. produced by Superstill Technology Inc. PA1 U.S. Congress, Office of Technology Assessment, "Using Desalination Technologies for Water Treatment", OTA-BP-O-46 (Washington, DC: U.S. Government Printing Office, March 1988). PA1 a vacuum means; PA1 a distillation/purifying means in fluid communication with said vacuum means; and PA1 a collection area in fluid communication with said vacuum means and said distillation/purifying means, said distillation purifying means communicating distilled/purified fluid to said collection area and comprising a trap through which said distilled/purified fluid flows to said collection area. PA1 a vacuum means; PA1 a distillation/purifying means having heating means therein, said distillation/purifying means being in fluid communication with said vacuum means; and PA1 a collection area in fluid communication with said vacuum means and said distillation/purifying means, said distillation purifying means communicating distilled/purified fluid to said collection area and while separating and disposing of the fluids in which said distilled purified fluid was mixed, said heating means being activated for use in said distillation/purifying means only after said computer control system ensures that the vacuum level in said system corresponds to a latent heat of vaporization point which represents a set relationship with respect to the temperature of the fluid to be distilled/purified.
Unfortunately, many of these inventions are unduly complex, ungainly, uneconomical, unworkable, and/or not as efficient or as effective as they might be. The present invention attempts to overcome these drawbacks and to disclose an advance to the art. The present invention is essentially a closed loop system recycling heat, energy, and fluid.